True Love
by son Patrick
Summary: Trunks has meaningless sex but is unfullfilled. He tries to find ways of finding true love. Chapter 7 is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball/z/gt.  
  
True Love  
  
It was a normal Friday night. I walked in to the bar searching for my next victim. It's always best when their drunk, don't know how to refuse anyone. I walked over to the bar and looked at all the cunt's I could stick my penis in. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, blackheads, and even a couple of blueys. I always had a thing for blackheads. I don't know why. I walked over to the one that looked the drunkest. Easier.  
  
"Hello, my name is Trunks." I said holding out my hand.  
  
* * *  
  
We burst into her apartment kissing frantically. The moment the door was closed I started taking off her shirt. I didn't care about button I just ripped them off. I quickly surveyed her apartment and saw a leather couch. She'll be on the bottom leather sticks to my ass.  
  
I found the sipper to her skirt and unzipped it letting them fall. I ripped off her underwear with my saiya-jin strength. I was never good at undoing bras and I usually end up ripping them off, this was no special occasion. I'm pretty sure she kicked off her shoes on the way in. I really didn't notice or care. I did this all in record timing. She was naked before she hit the couch.  
  
I slammed her down on the couch and started undoing my belt. I grabbed a condom out of my pocket right before I took my pants off. I pulled my shirt and my boxers off. I slipped the condom on and joined her.  
  
"That was fast," she said.  
  
"No talking," I said and that quieted her up.  
  
I kissed her softly on the neck and slowly moved down to her breast. I sucked on to the nipple for a little bit and then slowly stuck my penis in her cunt. She moaned happily. My gift to women was being born a saiya-jin. Unlike humans, saiya-jin have big dicks a normal human dick would be a small saiya-jin dick. Unfortunately, I'm only half saiya-jin so my dick is only 10 inches. But thats good enough fi=or any human women.  
  
So, where was I? Oh, yeah. I stuck my penis in her cunt and she moaned. I hated that sound. It always pissed me off. I started to go faster and faster.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes." she moaned.  
  
"I said no talking." and I pushed in my dick so hard and so fast I hoped it hurt.  
  
I was balls deep now. And still going good. I went faster and faster. I felt down near her cunt and she was already wet. Figures. No human could measure up to a saiya-jin's ability to have sex. After about 20 15 minutes she finally stopped moaning. I looked up to her face and she passed out. It's not like it's necrophilia or anything. For some reason the cunt always bothered me too. I guess I'm just a complex man. I took my penis out and flipped onto her stomach.  
  
I looked down at her ass. She was an ass virgin. I could tell by how tight it was. Nothing wrong with that. If anything, it's better. I inserted my penis into her ass. It was a little hard but thats to be expected. I ripped it open. I could fell the tight skin become looser. I went harder an faster. I was balls deep again. Oh...oh....it's coming. It came. The highest pleasure that I get 3 times a week.  
  
I got out of her and put my clothes on. I was just about to close the door when I heard her move. I had to get out quick before she realizes what I did. I didn't go outside but onto the roof instead. I landed on my apartment building. Since I was the owner of Capsule Corp.'s son I was the landlord. Me and Goten stayed in an apartment together.  
  
"So, what did u do today?" Goten asked me.  
  
"Oh, the usual." I said as I walked past him and into the kitchen. "I'm so hungry."  
  
"So, you took advantage of another poor young lady?" He questioned.  
  
I grabbed an apple and walked over to where he was sitting, watching porn. He didn't believe in having meaningless sex. He wanted it to be the right time. He says he's not a virgin but I don't quite believe him. He also says that he's got a person who he's working on but he never says who and never bring her over. Probably afraid I'll steal her.  
  
I leaned in close to him, "I wouldn't have done anything you wouldn't have done." I said and bit the apple still leaning in close to him." 


	2. Part 2

I woke up the next day, tired as usual. Once again my "date" left empty inside. It was fun and all but I was looking for something else. Something better. Someone that would mean more to me then just sex. Maybe I should stop with these one night stands and try and find a relationship. Nah.  
  
I walked into the kitchen in my boxers, scratching my stomach and yawning. Goten was already awake and sitting at the table, eating and reading the newspaper. He used to be like me. Going to bars and trying to pick up girls. He never got laid but at least he still hung around. He's settled down a little now. He doesn't come out too much anymore. Just stays at home.  
  
His opened up a small company when he was 20. It's something like Goten's Go-Go service. I don't exactly know what it is. I think it's a postal service or something like that. I told him that he doesn't have to work and that I have enough money to keep us supported but he just doesn't listen. So, instead of going out he stays home doing paperwork and boring stuff like that.  
  
He insisted on getting a newspaper prescription so he could check his stocks. He's changed. He used to be happy-go-lucky like me. Now he's just a boring guy who reads the paper and actually works for a living. O my god. I just realized something. He's turning into Gohan. Oh, well.  
  
"So what are you reading?" I asked him with my head stuck in the fridge.  
  
"I'm not reading," he answered dully.  
  
I drank orange juice from the container and put it down with an awwww, "What do you mean you're not reading? You have the paper in you hands."  
  
"I'm doing the crossword."  
  
"O my god." I snatched the paper away from him while saying, "gimme that."  
  
"Hey I was almost going to get a five letter abbreviation for prestidigitation."  
  
"Prestidigiwhation?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"So, now you're calling me stupid?"  
  
"No I'm saying that you waste your time going to bars and having sex to care about this."  
  
"And I'm saying that you don't spend enough time going to bars and having sex. You're coming with me tonight. We're going to find two pretty young ladies and you're going to have sex with her."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." I said finally.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 11 o'clock and me and Goten were walking in the club. It was good to come late because then all the chicks were drunker.  
  
"I can't believe I actually came with you to find a nice young women, probably in college, and possibly ruin their future by having meaningless sex with them." Goten said. He always caved easily.  
  
I looked over to the bar and scanned all the ladies. "So, who do you prefer?" I said pointing to the bar. "Now, remember its best when their drunk or on Prozac."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When they are drunk then they really don't know how to turn us down and when there are on Prozac then they love us too much to turn us down." I explained to him. He nodded. "So, who do you prefer?"  
  
"Well I usually like the one's with," he started but I cut him off.  
  
"Look, twins. They look like their both drunk. This is perfect buddy."  
  
We walked over to them. They looked drunk enough.  
  
"Hello, ladies," I said. "I am Trunks and this is my friend Goten." he waved shyly.  
  
* * *  
  
I burst in to their apartment kissing one of them frantically. Goten was holding the other ones hand as he walked in, politely holding the door for her. Since there were two couple and no couch I followed her to her room.  
  
She opened the door and I walked in. She slammed the door behind and I turned around to look at her. The strap to her top was slightly coming off her shoulder.  
  
She walked right up to me and said, "Hey, big boy. How do you like it?" But before I could answer she pushed me and I fell onto the bed. My legs were still on the floor but my body was on the bed, lying down. "I'm going to give you the best day of your life." she said and bent down.  
  
She undid the belt with her teeth. She's practiced, I noticed. She unzipped my pants and put them by my ankles. By this time I had a hard on and it was poking high up in my boxers. She pulled them down and looked at my giant penis. Well, giant by human standards.  
  
"Oh, you really are a big boy." she said.  
  
She opened her mouth wide and put my penis is it. She licked the tip for a little bit and put it in just a bit past the tip a couple times before she just rammed my penis in her mouth. Up, down, up, down, up down, slower, harder, faster, wetter. She really was practiced.  
  
I listened to what was happening outside. If they were doing anything I would have heard the squeaking of the bed or the banging on the wall. Nothing. That chicken shit backed out.  
  
I sat up straight as if I were in a chair. I grabbed her head and forced it down. My whole penis was in her mouth now. I let her ease up a bit but then I pushed her head back down. She could really deep throat it. I grabbed her hair and pulled it up. I pulled it so far up my penis was almost out of her mouth but then I shoved it all back in. She gaged and almost choked. I did that a couple more times just not that extreme. I pulled her back to half shaft and then all the way down. I did this faster and faster so I could get the effect of having sex and thrusting. Finally I came.  
  
I climbed on the bed and lay down. I knew she wanted more so I grabbed a condom out of my pants. I took off my shirt and put on the condom. She got naked and came over to me. She sat down on my dick and started to bob up and down. I like this sex the most so I came almost right away. I didn't want her to know so I kept going.  
  
After a few minutes when I thought I was going to come again I lifted her up, still on my penis, got off the bed and leaned her against the wall. I thrust into to her and there was a loud bang. I thrust again another loud bang. This is what she liked. I did this until I came again. Three cums in the same night. I lay her down and clean up. I put on my boxers, grab my clothes and tell her I'm going to get a drink.  
  
I got dressed and went to the room where Goten was supposed to be having sex. I listened, no moaning, no bouncing. Chicken shit. I went in and she was under the blankets, clothed and sleeping. I grabbed him and brought him to the roof.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't do anything." I said as we started flying.  
  
"She fell asleep like right away. Passed out more like it." he protected himself.  
  
"So, she wanted it, right? So you should have just gone and done it. It wouldn't have been rape because if she hadn't of passed out she would have done it." I said.  
  
"Yeah but then she would hate me." he reflected.  
  
"We're never going to see them again!" I yelled.  
  
We were on top of our building and landed. I walked away in a fury and went in to my room, without talking. 


	3. Part 3

I woke up, exhausted again. I can't believe I came 3 times last night. That was wild. I went into the bathroom and took a piss. That lasted a good ten minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30. I woke up early today. I might even be able to catch the morning cartoons.  
  
I went into the kitchen and got some cereal. I walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. I watched cartoons until about 12. That's about when Goten came in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to run to my shop. An ink cartridge blew up. Ink everywhere!" he started to explain. "I had to buy new cartridges and then I had to clean it up and its just been really hectic."  
  
He put down a plastic bag of stuff. I don't know it was. Probably something from his work. That's all he cares about now. His work. Where do I come in? I'm important. Why doesn't he ever think about me?  
  
He walked over to the couch, "what are you watching." I knew he was going to sit on the couch so I lay down over it. He stared at me. "Move your legs." he said sternly. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked when I didn't reply. "Fine, I don't know why your mad but I'll just leave you alone.  
  
I stood up, "I'm mad because I go out, find you a nice lady using my best moves and all you do is put her to sleep. You must be the most boring person in the world. I mean, she wanted sex and she still fell asleep."  
  
He didn't reply just went in his room.  
  
I had to get out. I got in the shower, put on some clean clothes and walked out the door. I actually walked this time. I walked and walked and walked. I just kept on thinking about last night. Why wouldn't he take the opportunity. Wait. He said he like someone else. He's probably saving himself for her. I'll never pressure him again.  
  
I walked back to the apartment. I opened and closed the door. I didn't slam it. I wanted him to know I was ok. I walked to his room. I heard he was crying. Crying over what? I walked in.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"You know that person I told you I liked?" he asked through sobs. "I think he's mad at me. I think he hates me."  
  
"Oh that's ok. She doesn't hate you. I'm sure. Just give her time and she'll come around." I said.  
  
"Ok. Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
  
This must be really hard. His best friend and the love of his life being mad at him at the same time. No wonder he was a crying reek.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you. I realized that you didn't want to hurt the one you love." I said, "and I also realized that I hurt you. And I love you."  
  
He smiled wide. "I love you, too." He said and hugged me around my stomach.  
  
We lay there for a minute. He must have been exhausted from the crying because he fell asleep.  
  
I walked out and got some milk. I drank it and went to the T.V. It was only 5:30 in the afternoon but I feel asleep anyways.  
  
I woke up the next day. I wondered if Goten had slept the whole day too. I walked into his room. He lay there, looking dead.  
  
"Holy, shit." I said and rushed over to him. I felt his forehead. It was burning. "Your sick. Your not going anywhere."  
  
"But my shop." he croaked.  
  
"I'll handle it." I said.  
  
I took off towards his shop. The moment I walked inside I realized what huge mistake I made. I looked around at all the computers, bleeping and fax machines spewing out paper. I had no idea how to do this job. I had no idea what this job was.  
  
I was in deep shit if I ruined this company. What to do? What to do? 


	4. Part 4

I started to panic. I had no fucking idea how to do this. I ran over to a machine that was printing something. Maybe it would give me some idea as to what to do. I looked at it. It said: //%67@html&95.Goten's_Go_Go_Service. What the fuck did that mean. I needed help and bad.  
  
I ran to the phone, picked it up and dialed. I hoped she was there. I just hoped she wasn't busy.  
  
She picked up. Yes! "Hey, mom. I need help."  
  
* * *  
  
She walked in the door. My mom, the super genius. "This place is a mess."  
  
"I don't even know what this place does, and there are so many papers flying everywhere. I am just so confused."  
  
"Just leave it to me." she went to a computer, typed a little. "This is a computer manufacturing building."  
  
Within ten minutes of non-stop typing on the computer she had the whole running smoothly. It looked ten times better then the first (and only) time he had been in here before.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said.  
  
"Ok, so it should go pretty smoothly. So if this happens then you have to do this reflux the monitor and hit control. Then if this happens then," and she lost me. "And if you get completely lost then just call me."  
  
The day went smooth and nothing happened. At least nothing I noticed.  
  
I started to walk back. It was a nice day. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I never really had worked before. There was the odd part time job but I never really needed it. And after my grandpa passed away, I never needed money at all. I got a lot for inheritance. Most is saved away in a bank across the sea. It is the most secured bank in the world. But just the tiniest amount that I actually need on a day to day basis is with me in a bank in the city.  
  
As I was walking I passed by a store. I went in and got some soup to go. I walked the rest of the way uninterrupted. I got home and gave Goten the soup.  
  
"That wasn't so hard. I managed to get it ready in under 20 minutes." I bragged.  
  
"You called your mom, right?  
  
"Yeah. But at least I was thinking." I said productively.  
  
He smiled and started eating his soup. I moved into his room and after a few minutes found out how to hook it up. I never really was that smart with technology even though I had the best advancements first while I was growing up. I laid in bed with him watching T.V.  
  
I don't know when but sometime later I fell asleep. I had a dream that I had found my one true love. It didn't have a face. It was just a body, gender less, with a shadowed out face. We did nothing. We just sort of sat there looking at each other. That's the type of relationship I wanted. A relationship where, when in bed you didn't need to have sex. You could just have satisfaction in knowing that you were with them.  
  
In the dream the thing reached its hand up and started to rub my face. Its hands were so soft. The touch was like an angel. All I inspired for in life. Slowly the figure came closer and puckered its lips on mine. We kissed. It wasn't one of those meaningless pecks or make-out kisses. This one was from the soul. And it felt so real.  
  
When I woke I was next to Goten. His arms were around mine and his head at my chest. I looked down and just felt a familiarity. It just felt right.  
  
What? What was this? I had to get out. I took his hands off of me. I jumped off of bed and ran out. I need pussy and I need pussy fast.  
  
I went to the bar. I sat near the bar. I looked around nervously. Need pussy, I thought. I neeeeeeeeed pussy. For the first time a girl actually approached me. She was beautiful. Blonde, skinny, all the right curves in all the right places. About my age. Perfect. Definitely not true love but perfect one night stand material.  
  
"Hey, big boy." she said rubbing my arm muscle softly.  
  
* * *  
  
She led me into her room waging her finger seductively. I followed. She brought me in her room and pinned me against the door the minute I got in. She ripped off my shirt and threw it across the room. Good thing it had buttons or else it would have wasted a good shirt. She bent down and undid my belt. She flung it across the room and dropped my pants. She dropped my boxer and told me to step out of them. I stepped out of them and skid them across the floor.  
  
"No cumming until I say so." she said. A little dominatrix. Not bad.  
  
She started to give me a blowjob and it was good. It wasn't just good. It was good, good. She was a pro. She could do this for a living. Be a genuine whore. I couldn't enjoy it that well, too hard concentrating on not cumming.  
  
After a few minutes she changed over. Now her back was to the door.  
  
"I like it hard. Do me hard!" she yelled.  
  
I picked her up and put my dick inside her. I thrust hard and banged her against the door. She yelped with pleasure. She sure was experienced but not ready for my giant dick. I banged her hard three times. Four time. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! It felt like I was cumming. No, can't cum. Not yet.  
  
I quicken the pace and softened the blows. Faster and faster yet softer and softer. I still snuck in a hard one from time to time.  
  
After about ten she said to stop. She walked over to the bed and knelt down, her back to me. She left only her feet hang off the bed.  
  
"One leg one the ground, one on the bed, bent. Do me hard up the ass." she explained  
  
I did as she said. Hard up the ass. We did this for a couple more minutes. All the while I felt like cumming every second. She had finally said I could cum and I just let it all go. It was pent up. It was probably about three amounts worth of cum. It broke the condom for sure.  
  
I washed up and left. I think she expected me to leave. A tramp like that wouldn't expect me to stay.  
  
I flew home and went to open the door. It was locked. What? It was never locked. I knocked. I never even knew we had a key let alone a lock.  
  
"Goten, open up!" I yelled.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I looked down the hall. There was nobody in site. I grabbed the door hard and twisted. I broke the lock with my saiya-jin strength. I heard noise, like sobbing coming from the computer room.  
  
Goten was on the computer, crying and watching me get a blowjob from the blonde stranger. The camera angle shifter and I was banging her against the door.  
  
She taped it. That bitch taped it. 


	5. Part 5

"How the fuck could you do that?" Goten yelled.  
  
This was the first time I had heard him sworn. This must be big. "What's the matter? So, I went and had sex with some chick. I do that every day. So what is she got me on tape. All the people who are going to watch aren't going to be looking at me. Their going to be looking at her."  
  
"The matter is that you left me. I needed you and you left me. I could have died," he choked back some tears, "and you left me for some tramp."  
  
"You weren't going to die. You just had a cold." I said, trying to relax him. "Stop over exaggerating."  
  
"Over exaggerating? Over exaggerating!" he yelled. "I'll show you who's over exaggerating."  
  
He came at me. He pumped up all the way to super saiya-jin. He meant business. He pushed me so hard I went flying into the wall. I think I left a hole but I wasn't sure it was me or his fist that was coming at me right now.  
  
I rolled over onto my side. He was blind with rage. I don't know why. So I left him this was no reason to try and kill and me.  
  
His foot came at me but I grabbed it. I pulled it out from under him and he fell. Before he hit the ground he put his hands out and, without using his feet. Pushed himself onto his feet.  
  
I knew I had to get out of this. Before he could do this I was out the door and on the roof. I took off and flew. Just flew. Don't know or don't care where I went. Just flew.  
  
I realized where I should go. It was just about 4 o'clock when I figured this out. I should've gone to my parents' house. To blow off some steam. I was a long way from there. I was almost at Goten's parents' house. I did a u-turn in the sky and flew back the other way.  
  
I landed on the doorstep and went inside.  
  
"Mom, I'm here." I said. She was in the kitchen, which was very near to the door.  
  
"Oh hello, Trunks," she said warmingly. "How did everything go with Goten's shop?"  
  
"Where's dad?" I asked, blowing her off.  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs. In the training room. Why?" she started but when she looked back up I was gone.  
  
I was at the old training room. He must be working hard. Level 50. I could do it. But he must be tired. It looks like he's been in here for quite a while. I might just be able to take him. I walked across the hall to where the training uniforms were kept. I changed at flew across the hall and through the wall into the training room.  
  
He had his back to me. Good move, yet cheap. He'll still probably beat me. He hates cheap shots and will go all out now.  
  
I flew to him and went to hit him across the back of the neck but he turned around and grabbed it.  
  
"What brings you here, son?" he asked right before he kneed me in the stomach and threw me to the ground.  
  
I lay on my stomach. I sensed him coming. I rolled out of the way. He landed o the ground not an inch away from my head. I kicked his feet out and he fell. It looked like a planned fall because his elbow was headed right for my chest.  
  
I grabbed it, struggling to keep it off of me. It was hard.  
  
"Just thought of fighting." I said and threw him off of me.  
  
He stopped right before he hit the back of the wall. He grinned and came at me. Head on. Ready an intense fight. As he was coming at me he yelled. "Computer! 100 level fighting! Weapons on!"  
  
All of a sudden I got heavy. It got harder to fly. More gravity. I sensed a beam coming at me. I ducked just in time. It still singed my hair a little. I looked over at my dad. He slowed down a little because of the gravity. Not much but maybe just enough for me to be able to stop this head-on assault.  
  
He came at me, fist first. I was ready to stop at any second. I was just about to block when a laser came up between us and he stopped his fist and decided to kick me in the groin.  
  
The pain was immense. Unbearable. I fell to the ground. More like collapsed. No amount of training could protect you form this pain. Now I was mad.  
  
I stood up and looked up at his snickering face. "You always told me no cheap shots!" I yelled. "Well, now you've just really pissed me off!" I powered up to super saiya-jin. I was pissed and I was getting him. "Computer! Level 150! More WEAPONS!"  
  
The gravity became more intense. It wasn't much compared to my more powerful body.  
  
A spinning, razor sharp ball came at me. I grabbed it in mid spin and crunched it. I chuckled and launched at him.  
  
I punched him square in the face. Then the side. The a kick to the right temple. And a knee to the groin. I just had to. For revenge.  
  
I sensed a ball coming from behind me. I grabbed him and flipped him around. I kicked his gut and sent him flying into the ball.  
  
He screamed as the ball cut deep into his back. He finally dropped a bit and let the ball come flying at me now. I grabbed it and held onto it.  
  
Vegeta can flying at me again. Anger in his eyes. I sensed a laser coming to my right. I used the metal and the ball to deflect it and send it flying at him. It singed his shirt and he fell.  
  
I wanted more and more pain to come his way. I don't know why. I just wanted it.  
  
I powered up to SS2 and changed the setting to 250 and with more weapons. The gravity was a little restraining but I could handle it. The new weapon was a robot that could cling onto you and explode. There only five. Easy to dodge.  
  
I jumped on him. Gave him everything I could. Punches. Kicks. Anything. Everything. I sent him flying into the wall. He slid down the wall and just sat there, against the wall.  
  
I backed up and gained enough energy to shoot a huge blast at him. It hit. When the smoke was gone he was standing there and laughing.  
  
"Computer! 1000! All Weapons!" he yelled still laughing.  
  
The gravity was unbearable. I fell to the ground. Had to adjust. I've only been in these circumstances once before. As a training from when I was younger. I couldn't move. Even as a super saiya-jin. But now I was SS2. I should be able to move. I should be able to...  
  
I stood up. I looked up and I couldn't even see the ceiling. It was littered with the exploding machines. They lunged. I kicked and punched.  
  
Two got on. Exploded. I ignored them. I just kept trying to get rid of the ones that were around me. All at once the lasers and the balls started. They took care of some of them. But vents opened up that released a whole new flock. It was insane. At least five at a time was get on me. Get me to the ground then dissipate long enough for the lasers and balls to hit me with a flurry. Then they came back.  
  
When they dissipated the next time I dodged the flurry and lasers and balls. I started using blasts to get rid of them.  
  
I looked over at my dad still standing there laughing. These robots seemed to be ignoring him. That's just not fair. Maybe I spoke to soon. In a matter of a second he was covered form head to toe in the robots. The all sat there for a minute then exploded.  
  
A wave of energy came out and destroyed all of them. Every single weapon. All the laser shooters. Clogged the ball dispensers with broken up balls parts. Clogged all the vents with broken pieces of everything.  
  
I looked over at him. He was super saiya-jin 4. I was in shit now.  
  
He charged me, grabbed my head and threw me. I must've gone threw at least 5 walls. Once running into bra, caring a basket of clean clothes that I sent flying everywhere.  
  
I finally came to a halt and just slumped on the ground. I turned back to regular. I was tired as all hell. I couldn't move  
  
My dad came up to me and grabbed my hair and pulled me up so far I thought my head would pop off.  
  
"Don't ever FUCK with you old man!" he yelled. And then in a calm voice, at least as calm as Vegeta could get, "got that?"  
  
He then dropped my head and walked away. Leaving me there. I wanted to be left alone. I just got beat and as my father always said, "it's better to be killed with honor in a battle then to lose and have to face the humiliation." 


	6. Part 6

I took a shower and washed the blood and sweat off my body. It's a good thing saiya-jin's heal fast. By the time I got out of the shower I was almost completely healed. I had only the remains of a black eye. That's not bad.  
  
I walked down stairs and my family was eating dinner. As always dad was gorging food and mom was trying to engage him in small talk while bra just sat there, eating slowly, wiping her mouth after one bite.  
  
I sat down at the table and pulled the chair in close. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Food." dad said in between shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"Ok...food is good."  
  
I started eating profusely. The robot maid thingies kept on taking my plate and putting another full one down instead.  
  
"So what brings you here?" mom tried asking.  
  
"Stuff." she shut up after that. She knew when I didn't want her to know.  
  
After ten or twelve servings of food I was full. Mom and bra were long gone and dad was still eating. This had to be about 15 servings.  
  
I went up to my room and decided to call one of the girls I did it with last weekend.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey, Terisa, it's me, Trunks."  
  
"Oh hey Trunks. How come you haven't called until now?"  
  
"I was busy. I had my job and everything."  
  
"Ok." she ate it up. I was always a good liar. "So, why did you call?"  
  
"I thought we could do something. How about you come over. I know it sounds a bit cheesy but there's always a lot to do at my house."  
  
I told her my address and waited. I waited on my front porch. It took about fifteen minutes for her to get there. Apparently she works for Capsule Corp.  
  
We started to walk around my house. It was big so it should take a long time.  
  
"Wow! Your house is big." she said in awe.  
  
"Well, actually, this is my parents house. I live in an apartment downtown. My grandpa founded Capsule Corp."  
  
"Wow!" she said again. She seems pretty stupid. All the easier to seduce her. She suddenly pushed me and ran away yelling, "tag your it!"  
  
I started to chase her. I caught up the her in the backyard. I jumped and tackled her to the ground. We rolled over a bit and then stopped. She was on top of me. She started to kiss me. Deeply, passionately. It was sort of like the kiss in my dream, only that kiss was more soulful.  
  
She broke the kiss and looked up. We were right at the pool.  
  
"Lets go skinny dipping." she said laughing and running to the pool.  
  
I followed. She striped down and jumped, I followed. She swam into the middle of the pool and waged her finger at me, signaling me to come to her. We kissed some more and then she broke it to push me under water. She started to swim away but my lightning fast reflexes caught her leg and pulled her back.  
  
"You were my best lay." she said. "Let's do it again."  
  
"Ok, one sec." I swam over to my pants and got a condom and put it on.  
  
She was leaning against the side of the pool with her legs open. I went over and inserted my dick into her pussy. It was nice. Having sex in water was different. More enjoyable.  
  
In normal sex you brought your dick out a little then thrust it back in. For the little time that your dick was out it felt air and you lost the sensation of being inside the warm pussy. But in water you were always in the warmth. That was what was better about it.  
  
It didn't take me long to cum. Maybe 5 minutes. I went until I knew she had gotten wet because it is my policy to not give up until the women is satisfied.  
  
We got dressed and went upstairs to my bed and fell asleep. I was exhausted after the battle and having sex.  
  
I got up in the morning and went downstairs to breakfast. My father was there, reading the paper.  
  
"I saw you two in the pool last night." my dad said. "She's quite a catch."  
  
"I know. Too bad I won't see her again." I said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It's just what I do. I have sex with them once and then leave them. I'm planning on going back to my apartment."  
  
"So you've never stayed too long."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You make me proud son. Y'know i wasn't going to stay with your mother, but i didn't have a way of leaving the planet and by the time i did she was already pregnant so I just stayed. I figured stuck on Earth with a family is better than alone, lost in space." he explained  
  
"Wow dad, your a true gentleman." I said sarcastically  
  
"Don't you be getting wise with me." he scolded  
  
"Whatever. I should get going. I didn't tell Goten where I was going. he must be worried sick."  
  
I went up to my room and got changed out of my old boxers and muscle shirt into my every day normal clothes. I gave Terisa a final kiss on 


	7. Part 7

I walked in the door to my apartment and immediately Goten jumped on me, hugging me. I don't know why he did this. Last night he was so angry.  
  
"I was so worried." he was saying, "I didn't know where you went or even if you had a place to go to. I was so frightened. I..." he then locked his lips with mine.  
  
It was wonderful. It was soulful. Just like the dream.  
  
What? Why am I doing this. I pushed him away and wiped my lips. I made it seem like I didn't like it. And I shouldn't like it. And he shouldn't have done it. But it felt so right.  
  
"Sorry," he said blushing, "flur of emotions."  
  
He walked away from me. He went to the bathroom. I think he had a shower. I didn't really hear anything. I had to keep my mind off of this. I just had too. I couldn't think about this too much. I just couldn't.  
  
I was tired from the adventures of last night. All the sex, and fighting and more sex and raping. I fell asleep at 4:00 on a Tuesday. I don't think I woke up until the Friday. Or maybe Thursday, I don't know.  
  
All I know is that it was dark and I was starving. I went got food and went back to sleep.  
  
On Friday at about 8:00 I got woken up by Goten, splashing water on my face.  
  
"Get up, Trunks. You've been asleep for almost 3 days now."  
  
"Five more minutes." I grunted and rolled over.  
  
He pulled me off the couch and I slumped on the floor. "I'm up, I'm up," I repeated all the way to the bathroom where I took a shower and got changed.  
  
I was in there for a while. I think I fell asleep standing up, in the shower because when I got out it was about ten.  
  
"We're going out." is all he said to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I was surprised by his change in behaviour  
  
On the way there he said, "your going to find a nice girl and have sex with her."  
  
I said nothing. I was too shocked to say anything. We got to the bar and the moment we came inside the twins were there.  
  
The one I had cornered me and the one Goten put to sleep cornered him.  
  
"I loved the rough sex you gave me." mine said to me.  
  
"And I loved the sweetness you gave toward me." Goten's said to him.  
  
"But I want to be loved softly." mine said to me.  
  
"And I want it hard." Goten's said to him.  
  
They then switched. Goten's was now in front of me and mine was now in front of Goten.  
  
She had me by the collar of my shirt, practically dragging me. She led me to the left this time, not the right.  
  
I stepped in her room and she left to "get ready" whatever that means.  
  
She came in a few minutes later wearing only silky blank panties. I was standing next to bed when she came in.  
  
She walked over to me and said, "you ready for some loving?" and pushed me down onto the bed. She started to climb onto me like I was a mountain. It was great because I really was a mountain.  
  
She started to undo me pants, slowly, very slowly. She pulled them down and my enormous cock popped out. She started to suck and rub it nicely. I arched my back and tilted my head back for maximum pleasure.  
  
Then, all of a sudden it stopped. I looked down and she was passed out, on my cock.  
  
Oh well, I thought.  
  
I picked her up. She obviously wasn't good with her liquor. Last time she passed out on Goten. I lay her down on her stomach and took off her panties.  
  
I slowly inserted my dick in her ass. I bobbed up and down. It felt so good.  
  
I closed my eyes and remembered my dream. This elegant creature that gave me such a great kiss now had a face. It was just out of view. As it came closer its face was coming into view. All of a sudden it flashed to three days ago when Goten kissed me. It felt just the same. I opened my eyes and I saw Goten there, laying beside me. What was this?  
  
I came out of her and lay there, confused. I hadn't came so there was no need in washing up. I put my pants on and walked outside.  
  
I heard yelling coming from the other room. Yelling and pounding. "Harder! Harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
I opened the door and I saw Goten and the other twin going at it. She seemed to like it. Even more then she liked me.  
  
I looked at Goten's naked, sleak body. It aroused me. Was it about my dream? Was this why it aroused me? I am just so confused. Goten grunted and I knew he was done and she would be done soon so I walked away. I went into the main room and sat on the couch.  
  
Goten came out 5 minutes later. He was dressed and ready to go. I lead the way, trying to not make eye contact.  
  
In mid-flight he said, "mine was great, how was yours?" I pretended like I didn't hear and sped up my flying.  
  
I made it home about 30 second before him. Good time. I had to get to sleep. I just couldn't face him. Not yet. Not now. 


End file.
